Parlez vous the Language of Love?
by Akane Naomi
Summary: Actions speak louder than words, literally. But sometimes we need to hear, "I love you," in order to believe it. AyumixSatsuki


_**A/N: Hello everyone! :) It's been awhile since I've written any AyumixSatsuki stories, I've been meaning to write one up, but I haven't gotten around to it until I read .LazyPencilLender.'s latest story of "What's it mean?" and immediately got a spark of inspiration. Kudos to her, I recommend reading her story. :]**_

_**This fanfic turned out a little different from what I expected, I wanted to include more scenes, but then this wouldn't be a one-shot story anymore, it'd be too long to read. Actually, this is probably longer than a standard short story should be, so I apologize. Hopefully, you guys will enjoy. I made the beginning a little different from my usual style, it already jumps into the scene, rather than to have a prologue.**_

_FYI: I made Ayumi and Satsuki in high school. So they're both in their first year, while everyone else who were originally high schoolers, are still in high school, just third years. I didn't want to make up new characters or change too much of the story._

_"..." - thoughts_

"..." - talking

_**

* * *

**_

Akane Naomi presents:

_**Parlez-vous the Language of Love?**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**There are many ways to explain, show, feel, or fall in love, if you look the word up in the dictionary, it would be defined like this:**_

_**Love:**__(verb) 1. a strong positive feeling toward somebody, 2. an intense feeling of positive emotion toward a person, 3. especially strong romantic feelings between people._

_**How informative, but seriously…what would a book know? To understand love, you have to experience it, it's a two way street between two people. A language of it's own that no one else, but themselves will be able to comprehend. **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Oga Residence - Akari and Aya's house**_

"Thanks for helping me with my math homework, Akari," Ayumi sighed in exhaustion as she placed her pencil in her workbook, placing it aside for a short break, "I'd be doomed without you!"

The dark haired girl merely chuckled as a response as she carefully set two warm mugs of milk tea for both of them, "Hm, I don't think so," she murmured, taking a sip of her drink.

"Eh?" Ayumi stared at her older cousin in disbelief, "Of course I would! I mean if you weren't here to help me, who else would be able to?" she paused, "and I mean, actually be able to tutor me and help me understand, unlike some of my classmatess who get sidetracked…"

Akari gazed at her with innocent eyes, "What about Satsuki Katakura-kun? I heard he ranked sixth place in the top thirty during your school finals."

She blushed, "H-How do you know about that?"

Her cousin shrugged with a grin spread upon her face, "Why wouldn't I be able to know? You've been telling me this on a daily basis. Plus," she winked, "he's your boyfriend."

Ayumi's face reddened even more, "W-Well, I just…" she didn't know what to say, in fact she was speehless, as if the term "boyfriend" was a foreign word to her.

Akari continued to sip from her mug, content with how her cousin was reacting. "He's a good influence on you, at least we don't have to worry about you keeping up with school."

"Y-Yeah, he's a great person to ask questions if you don't understand something in clas-"

"So," She interrupted Ayumi and leaned closer to her, "how effective is his teaching?"

"E-Eh?"

"Oh you know," she gave her a nudge on the arm, "like does he reward you with a kiss every time you answer a question correctly when he tutors you?"

Ayumi's face went red again, "A-Akari! O-Of course n-not!"

Akari stared at her in disbelief, "Really? Huh, so he actually tutors you? Hm, that's okay too, I guess."

"I guess?" Ayumi glanced at her suspiciously, but before either of them could say anything, her cell phone began to call out to her. "Ah, Katakura-kun," she read the caller id, and immediately picked up.

"_Eh?" _Akari thought while she observed her cousin, _"Why does she still refer to him as Katakura-kun, aren't they together?"_

"I'll see you at school tomorrow," Ayumi smiled as she pressed the end call button, excitement was filling up inside her. For once, she was beginning to look forward to school more and more.

"Why don't you ever call him Satsuki?" Akari asked her casually, once she had seen that she was done with her phone call, "I mean, aren't you two close enough to call each other by first names?"

She blinked, frozen in deep thought by her questions. "E-Eh? Wha-What?" Her cousin did have a good point, she hadn't even realized herself. "Um…I don't know, I guess it's been a habit, we've called each other that before we got together. I think he's being polite about it."

The dark haired girl swirled her tea with the spoon in her hand, "Hm, alright, so he tutors you, he doesn't call you by your first name yet, and from the sound of it, he doesn't even walk you to school or walk you back home?" When her cousin didn't answer, she knew she was right, "You two are a weird couple."

"W-Well, of course he can't walk me to school or home after school, because his family is taking care of their relative, his cousin, Yuzuyu," she defensively added, "Besides, sometimes I have work once school is over so he can't be with me on those days anyways."

It was silent between the two. She sighed softly, "So that's it?" Akari's tone sounded disappointed, almost stern, "Satsuki Katakura would put his family over you and you would choose work over him, in that case, you both don't know what your priorities are."

That statement made her frown, "Akari, it's not like that, the way you're putting it makes it sound-"

"If you were a real couple, you wouldn't be acting like this," her cousin interrupted her once again. She stared at her before standing up from her seat to clean up the table, "Well, you don't have any other questions about your assignments right?" Now she was acting like nothing had happened, "I have to go pick up Aya from preschool, so I'll have to meet up with you later."

"Yeah," Ayumi murmured as she quietly began to put all her school work and other belongings in her bag, "I have to go anyways, thanks again for helping me out." She gave Akari a small wave of goodbye before leaving the house, her cousin's words still lingering in her mind.

* * *

_**High School Division - Lunch Break**_

"Somehow…it feels like he suddenly got even more popular with the girls."

"Hm?" Ayumi glanced up from her bento. Ironically, on a school day basis, though she was a first year student, she had continued the habit of joining her third year friends on the rooftop for lunch instead of mingling with her own class. _"Well…" _Ayumi thought, _"at least these girls are people who really want to be friends with me for who I am, not because of the fact that I'm a model."_

"Ayumi-chan," Aki, one of Kokoro's friends, focused her attention on her, "aren't you bothered that Satsuki-kun's become so popular now?"

Ayumi paused, deep in thought. "Not really. In fact, he's always been one of the popular guys in my grade."

"Well, there's nothing to worry about," Mai added, nodding in agreement, "Besides, I'm sure Satsuki-kun can only think about you when he's talking with other girls."

"Yeah," Aki sighed dreamily, "he must be telling you that he loves you every day, right?"

The younger girl nearly choked on her food, to her and their surprise. "Actually…" she tried to recall his last words to her, "he hasn't ever told me that…" She then looked at her two older friends. Mai shook her head in disapproval while Aki continued to stare at her in disbelief.

_Now that they mention it, not even once has Satsuki told me he loves me._

* * *

Satsuki stopped writing into the class log, "Eh? Like?" he stared at Ayumi who was sitting across from him, waiting for her to explain herself.

"Uh," she wanted to ask him without asking so bluntly, "L-Like I was saying, those girls who were talking to you during break time today." Her face was beginning to redden, her voice sounding much quieter this time, "D-Do you l-like girls like them?" she stammered.

He blinked, "Of course I do."

Ayumi nearly fell out of her chair because of his response. Did she hear him right?

"They're good classmates to me, they treat me nicely and they're willing to help me out with my student council duties," he couldn't think of anything else to add to the list, "what's not to like about those types of girls?"

"_That wasn't the type of like I meant…"_ Maybe she should've asked him more specifically, that question was pretty vague, especially if you were asking Satsuki. He's honest, somewhat blunt. "Uhm…" she fidgeted with the hem of her school skirt, "what about me?"

She could tell that Satsuki slowed the pace of his writing to listen to her words carefully, "Do you…like me?"

Satsuki placed his pencil down, slowly gazing in her direction with a surprised expression on his face, "Kubota-san…"

Ayumi began to tense up, only to nearly fall over again when he said, "look outside, it might be raining soon."

She turned to gaze outside as well. She almost forgot that she sat in the window side of the classroom. Just her luck.

"I wonder if I brought an umbrella, I have to pick up Yuzuyu after school since Kippei stayed at home today with a cold," she could hear him murmur as he stood up from his seat. Unconsciously she also stood up, an idea lit up in her mind as she began to rummage through her bag and to her satisfaction, handed him an object on hand. "Here, borrow this."

"Eh?" He was slightly taken aback at the umbrella in her hands, "But, you're working today, you'll get soaked in the rain if I take it."

"Erm…" he was right, she forgot to bring a spare umbrella, "U-Uh," she had to think of something quickly, "it turns out that I have to stay after school to retake my test, so I'm sure the rain will stop by the time I finish." She laughed half-heartedly, "I mean, I missed a lot of classes last week, so sensei is giving me a chance to get a better score this time."

He didn't seem to buy her story at first, because he had been staring at her the whole while as if he was trying to detect a lie somewhere in her story. "If you're sure," he hesitated. He started to reach for what she thought was the umbrella, but to her surprise, he embraced her into a loving hug instead.

"U-Uh, w-wait what are y-you-" Ayumi stuttered, unable to believe what was going on.

"Just enjoy the moment," he murmured softly in her ear. A smile grew upon Ayumi's lips as she in return, leaned her head against him, eyes closed as she hugged him tightly. _"He has a sweet voice, graceful arms, though I'm really happy…anxiety and selfishness also naturally increase." _She sighed softly. But for now, she was going to set her worries aside for later.

* * *

_**Following day - Lunch**_

"Ah, Satsuki-kun is in demand again." Aki pointed to the boy surrounded by girls all from different classes. Today, they decided to sit out on the courtyard since the rooftop was closed for maintenance, "Wow, even the third years want his attention."

Kokoro poked Aki with her chopsticks and glared at her, motioning to the gloomy girl beside them.

"O-Oh! I mean! Don't let that bother you, you're his girlfriend!" Aki nervously laughed, but her words didn't seem to suffice the younger girl.

Ayumi poked at the food in front of her, "That doesn't really bother me. I-In fact him being able to get along with everyone is what I like about him!"

"Don't force yourself, Ayumi," Mai rolled her eyes, "it shows on your face that you care."

She fell quiet as proof that she was indeed jealous at the attention Satsuki was getting. She sighed softly wondering how she turned out to be the kind of girl who got irritated because of something so small like that.

"That's a delicious looking lunch box," the four girls averted their attention to the source of the voice, "did you make it?" the older boy asked Ayumi, leaning closer to her as if he were to only stare at her bento box.

"That's right." Ayumi replied without hesitation, she had grown immune to boys like him. "Thank you, I'm leaving."

"H-Hey wait, at least ask me who I am or what business I have with you!" He stepped in front of her to stop her from walking away, "I'm Itagaki, from class B. There's something I'd like to discuss with you, Kubota-san."

"What is it?" She gave him a suspicious glance, "This is the first time we've met."

"Just come to the rooftop after school, ok?" He whispered so that only she could hear. He grinned, giving her a soft pat on the shoulder before walking away with a swarm of girls following after him.

Ayumi fumed, "W-What's with that impulsive guy?"

Aki dropped her juice box. "You don't know Itagaki?" Of course Aki would know, "He's a famous third year in our school, a total playboy, and he just asked you out!"

Ayumi blinked, her face growing red, "E-Eh? Did he?" Apparently, being asked out by a guy was something she was still not accustomed to.

"Kokoro-san, can you tell Kippei to pick up Yuzuyu after school? I have to talk to sensei about something," they froze at the sight of Satsuki standing beside them. How long had he been standing there? He glanced at them, seeing Aki's stunned expression, Mai and Kokoro pretending to act normal and Ayumi's red face, "what were you guys talking about?"

"_So he didn't see…" _Ayumi sighed in relief.

"We were just talking about how Satsuki-kun is so popular that someone is worried. Ayumi, I mean." Aki bluntly stated, still eating from her bento box.

"We weren't talking about that!" Ayumi fumed in embarrassment. She was now praying that no one else would add to that.

"You know, she said that she's somewhat bothered that you still haven't told her that you love her. Girls are sensitive about that kind of thing, you know," Aki gleefully nudged the boy's arm, "Come on, why don't you say it right now? It should be easy for you, right?"

"Aki!" Mai and Kokoro scolded her in unison, "Stop joking around."

"I don't want to say it." They heard Satsuki say firmly, the expression on his face had become serious. Aki's joking must've gone a bit too far. He didn't bother looking back as he walked off, "I left my notebook for class, so I'm going to my locker."

Instantly, Kokoro glared at Aki who guiltily laughed, "Oh…sorry…seems like I did something wrong. I wanted to create a light atmosphere to make him say it, but…sorry I didn't think he'd refuse so bluntly like that."

Mai whacked Aki across the head, "Don't let it bother you, Ayumi. That was because of the way **she** asked him."

"Oh no, I'm not bothered by it." Ayumi tried to smile to reassure them she was ok. But truthfully, she was **really **bothered by it.

* * *

_**High School Division - Roaming the Hallways**_

"_What did he mean by, "I don't want to say it?" _Ayumi was on her way back to the classroom, his answer continuing to echo through her mind. She was shocked that he would say that. _"Plus, that Itagaki guy asked me to come to the rooftop…I don't really know what he wants to say," _she sighed,_ "but I guess I'll just go."_

"Kubota-san! Wait up!"

"Eh?" Ayumi froze thinking she was hearing voices and continued to walk until she felt a soft tap on her shoulder. She turned her head to see it was another girl from her class holding a familiar object in hand. "You're in my class aren't you?" she asked.

"Here," the girl placed the umbrella in her hand, ignoring her previous question, "I was worried I wouldn't be able to catch you in time. Katakura-kun asked me to return this to you."

Ayumi blushed, the mention of his name already gave her the butterflies, let alone having to be with him in person. "T-Thank you…" she smiled for a moment, but her gaze softened at the sight of the item she was holding. Her umbrella.

"Yep, no problem. Anyways, I gotta head to tennis practice, see you later!" The girl waved as she ran off to meet up with her other teammates down the hall.

"But why?" She whispered to herself, she bit her lower lip in confusion, a habit of hers. She didn't understand why Satsuki had decided to return the umbrella she had purposely lent to him. Hadn't he understood what was going on? And he was supposed to be the smartest student in their grade. "Oh well," she sighed in disappointment, "guess there's always next time."

"Did you give Satsuki-kun the umbrella?" She overheard one of the older girls gossip amongst themselves as the girl dreamily sighed, "Yeah! I was so nervous, but seeing his kind smile was really worth it!"

Ayumi silently kept walking as the older girls walked past her, too excited to notice her saddened gaze. Suddenly, today wasn't turning out so great. By the time she reached her classroom door, she found her hand hesitating to open the door in front of her, _"Why…" _her vision was beginning to blur, "_do I feel like crying?"_

She slid the door open, thinking it would be an empty classroom, only to reveal **the** Satsuki Katakura in the middle of writing something on the chalkboard. "Kubota-san?"

"I-I was just coming back to get my bag," she muttered, closing the door behind her.

"I thought I wasn't going to find you after school, did someone hand your umbrella back?" He placed the classroom log back on the front desk, following her to her seat.

"Yeah," she blankly responded, swinging her bag over her shoulder, "I'll see you later."

She tried to walk away, but he grasped her wrist before she could do so, "Kubota-san," he frowned, he sounded concerned about her, "are you upset with me?"

Ayumi didn't know what to say. "I-I'm just not feeling like myself today," she said, avoiding his gaze.

She could sense him leaning closer to her, "Did you catch a cold from yesterday's rain?" he softly placed a hand on her forehead, "Your temperature seems normal."

"I'm fine," she gently pushed his hand away, "you might want to go home without me, Yuzuyu is probably waiting for you," she brushed past him, "besides, I might be going home late remember? I..." she hated lying, "I still have to make up another test."

"Kokoro and Kippei are bringing Yuzuyu home today," he replied, making Ayumi stop in her footsteps, "I was planning on walking you home."

"_He was…" _Her face slightly blushed, this was going to be the first time he would be able to walk her home.

"Doesn't it look like it'll rain today? I'll wait for you, it won't be safe for you to go home if the weather gets worse."

Her hopeful smile dropped, remembering the little umbrella incident from earlier. "Don't worry about me," she smiled softly, acting as if it didn't bother her, "you can walk home with that girl who gave you her umbrella right?" Without waiting for a response, she ran out of the classroom, ready to burst into tears.

* * *

_**High School Division - On the way to the rooftop**_

"_Why did I say that?" _She asked herself, as she tried to wipe her tears away. _"I'll bet this would be the breaking point of our relationship now," _she sighed, letting herself unconsciously lead her towards the stairs to the rooftop. Did she really want to meet this guy in her condition?

She stood at her spot. Probably not, it sounded too suspicious, she turned around to stroll back, only to bump into Itagaki. What great timing.

"Kubota-chan! What a coincidence, I was planning to-" Itagaki stopped mid-sentence, "are you crying?"

She tried to look away, embarrassed at the fact he saw her crying. Not because it was in front of him, just crying in public was something she didn't like.

"Come here, I'll comfort you," Itagaki smiled, pulling her into a soft embrace against her will. She hesitated, this would be the only exception, right? "See? Don't you feel much better when you're with me?" He murmured softly, "In fact, you're the type of girl I like, I've been wanting to tell you that I really like you."

"E-Eh?" She froze. _"Did he just make a confession to me?"_

He smirked seeing her confused state, "Don't you see, Kubota? I love you."

"_A boy just told me he loves me…" _Any girl would've wanted to happily scream in this situation, but she couldn't. This wasn't the boy she wanted to hear those words from and this guy was certainly revealing his feelings too easily.

"So what do you think of me?" He asked her, trying to act cool after he had just announced his confession. Instead of the expected outcome where she was supposed to swoon over him, she did the opposite, "Hands off!" she pushed him away, "Don't tell lies."

That stunned Itagaki, "E-Eh? What are you saying? I didn't..."

"That line of yours was absurd," Ayumi threw a glance at him, "It didn't have any feeling in it."

"W-Wait Kubota-chan, I-"

"Thank you," she bowed her head slightly, "but I don't like those sweet, but meaningless words. Bye." With a pivot of her heel, she turned to run back to the classroom in hopes of apologizing to Satsuki. _"I'm such a fool," _she scolded herself, _"Satsuki has already shown enough of his feelings to me without having to use those words." _He even planned on walking her home and all she did was push him away, she was such an ungrateful girlfriend.

She was only a couple classrooms away until she felt someone grab her from behind, "You know, you're a pretty strange girl to turn down my initiative like that."

"Itagaki?" She didn't realize he was following her.

"Oh well," he shrugged, "that was just the beginning. Sorry, but I won't let you go home until you say yes."

"What?" She tried to escape, but his arms tightly held her against him. "Let go of me." She warned him.

"It's already late after school, no one's going to be around to hear you." He mischievously smirked to Ayumi's fear. _"No, no," _her mind pleaded, _"I can't…someone please save me…"_

"Can't you hear her? She's telling you to let her go. Let her go." Out of nowhere, she heard a thud behind her, and suddenly Itagaki's grasp around her loosened as he fell to the ground. "Wha?" She looked back to see Kippei grinning and Satsuki's worrisome expression behind her.

"Got him!" Kippei raised two thumbs up, as if he were a cartoon hero who defeated the villain.

"I told you we were going reason with him, not use violence," Satsuki sighed at his brother's stupidity for following orders. He glimpsed at Ayumi to see her tear stained face, "Did he hurt you?"

She shook her head, mumbling, "I'm fine."

"Damn, what hit me?" They heard the fallen boy on the ground mutter to himself. He rubbed his eyes, stunned to see he was surrounded by two other guys. "U-Uh! Kippei! What a surprise!" He automatically stood up, scared of what he might do after he tried to put the moves on his girlfriend Kokoro 2 years ago. "What brings you-" he froze in thought, pointing at Satsuki, "don't tell me, this guy is your brother?"

"If I did?"

"Woah! I didn't realize that…uh…" Itagaki bowed, "I deeply apologize, it'll never happen again!"

Kippei grabbed onto the collar of his shirt, "It better not happen again, I gave you a warning last time." With this he threw him back onto the ground.

"Y-Yes sir!" Itagaki scrambled onto his feet and immediately ran off.

"Well, that solves the problem!" Kippei grinned, rubbing his hands together, "Now, off to find my Kokoro-chan!"

"_Note to self: Never mess with Kippei." _Ayumi mentally noted, she had never seen that side of him. In fact, she didn't even know he had a personality to ward off playboys like Itagaki. It's a no wonder Kokoro hasn't been stalked by any other guys in this school. She sighed, _"She's a lucky girl." _

"_Hm? Why does it feel like I'm being…" _she glanced at the boy in front of her, _"stared at?" _The moment his eyes saw hers, she immediately looked away, red-faced. "T-Thanks for saving me…"

* * *

_**On the way home...**_

It was silent between the two of them as they continued to walk side by side in the rain. Ayumi had insisted that she had her own umbrella and that Satsuki didn't need to worry about her well-being, but she knew he wasn't going to let her walk alone after what just happened.

"_This must be the umbrella that girl lent to him," _Ayumi continued to stare, noticing that the umbrella Satsuki was holding was different from the one he used before. There must've been something about her that made Satsuki accept that girl's umbrella instead of his.

"Kubota-san?" Satsuki had been watching her stare at his umbrella for a while now.

She sighed softly, "Lately, I was only paying attention to what people were telling me. I'm sorry for getting angry at you, making you worry just now and I got all worried about worthless things."

He frowned at the idea of her thinking it was all completely her fault, "Kubota-san, it's-"

"I mean just because you haven't said you love me shouldn't matter, right? I already know your feelings anyway," Satsuki could sense some sort of disappointment in her tone, though she continued to smile at him. Ayumi had always been the girl who was easy to read. "You know, earlier-"

"Satsuki-kun!" They heard a squeal of girls waving from across the street, "Bye, bye!" After he gave them a simple wave in return, they giggled amongst themselves and ran off.

"_Why can't I say his name like that?" _Ayumi closed her eyes for a moment, _"It shouldn't be that hard. It's just his name."_

"Earlier, you mentioned about a girl giving me an umbrella," Satsuki continued, hopefully without any more interruptions, "you're right, it's not mine."

"_I knew it…"_

"It's Kippei's."

She froze. Did he just say it was his brother's umbrella? It wasn't from that girl?

"He thought I forgot that it was going to rain today and asked one of the girls in his class to find me to give me his since Kokoro had her own umbrella." He shrugged, "I was going to give it back to him, because I still had yours from yesterday."

Ayumi's heart began to skip a beat at the last part of his sentence. _"I still had yours from yesterday…"_

"Then I thought that maybe you didn't have an umbrella, since you told me you had to stay after school, so I asked one of our classmates to give yours back, because," his eyes softened as he lightly touched her cheek, "I didn't want you to get sick. You've already missed enough school."

She could feel herself blushing, _"So this whole time, he had thinking about me?" _She mentally slapped herself, _"How could I have been so selfish to think that he didn't like me at all?" _Her eyes began to water up again. He cared so much about her, she didn't need to hear those three special words to prove that.

She could feel his hand upon her shoulder once she realized that he noticed her saddened expression. Uh oh, she didn't mean to get emotional over that. "T-Thank you," she said softly, _"for everything," _she smiled, "Satsuki." Whew, she finally called him by his first name.

For once, Satsuki Katakura was caught off guard. He definitely wasn't expecting that from her. Not that it was bad or anything…he just wasn't used to it…and that made him…

"Hm?" She was surprised to see that he had just blushed at the sound of his name. He had never thought that hearing his name from her would make him feel…he didn't even know how to word it. He looked lost in thought at first as in to think of what to say to that. He then glanced at her.

Embarrassed, Ayumi avoided his gaze, red faced. She shook her head and walked ahead of him "U-Uh! We better go home right away, the storm looks like it's about to get worse if we walk any slow-"

She blinked as rain pelted both of them. Satsuki had dropped the umbrella that hovered over the two of them and pulled Ayumi towards him so that he could wrap his arms around her. "Ayu…mi…" he slowly pronounced, he was going to have to get used to saying her name, "I love you," he murmured quietly so that only she could hear.

What? Ayumi was stunned in the state they were in. Satsuki was hugging her in the rain telling her those three words. Was she dreaming?

He closed his eyes, her petite figure leaning against him, "I'm sorry I had you thinking that I didn't like you. I couldn't say it before, because I didn't want anyone else to hear."

She smiled, _"So he was embarrassed to tell me when Aki pestered him about it today."_

"Plus, I've been waiting to do this."

"Hm?" Ayumi glanced up, this time she was caught off guard when he pulled her into a short, sweet kiss as raindrops continued to dance upon them. Oh yes, she smiled, leaning her head against the coat of his soaked uniform as she wrapped her arms around him and sighed happily. If this was one of Satsuki's ways of showing he loves her without saying "I love you," maybe she wouldn't mind having these moments more often. "Satsuki…the umbrella." she murmured.

"Ah, I think it got blown away, because of the wind."

She giggled lightly, "Kippei won't be happy about that."

Without a word, Satsuki simply kissed her forehead and by taking her by the hand, walked her home where he knew he would deal with the consequences later as soon as he would get home. For now, he was just going to enjoy the moment with his girlfriend. Walking hand in hand, in the rain. Kippei could wait.

* * *

_**Meanwhile at the Katakura Residence...**_

"Achoo!"

"Kippei, are you sick?" Kokoro began to reach for the dry towels sitting on the table, softly placing it over his head, "Here, you'll catch cold if you don't change into dry clothes."

"No, I think someone was talking about me," he muttered, gratefully taking the towel from his girlfriend, "But just to be safe, I'll go ahead and change before the worst happens," he grinned, ruffling with her hair, which she in return glared at him. He chuckled as he started his way up the stairs, only to pause for a moment as he turned back to the front door where Satsuki's shoes were missing.

"Man, he's never late," he shook his head with an all knowing smile. He had an idea where he could be at this hour and he didn't mind it at all. With the exception of one thing. He suddenly frowned, "That guy owes me a new umbrella."

_Parlez-vous the Language of Love?/**End**_

* * *

_**A/N: Well, even if this story hadn't turned out the way I imagined it to be, it turned out well, I like it in it's own way, plus it was fun writing it up. :] I've always been a big fan of a typical love story of "falling in love under the rain (or umbrella)," I just love rain! It's the perfect setting for romance...but of course, you'd be soaking wet if you weren't carrying an umbrella with you. Yes, I do realize that this fic had a cliche ending, but hopefully, you had fun reading it.**_

_**Why did I pick "Parlez-vous the Language of Love?" as the title? Translation: Do you speak the language of love? **I've always enjoyed studying French at school first of all! Plus, this is a well-known phrase that I thought fit the AyumixSatsuki pairing fairly well. After watching the anime, I was trying to think of how Satsuki and Ayumi turned out when they became bf and gf. Ironically, I don't like stories where the characters are already together, because it makes it harder for me to think of ideas for their blossoming relationship, but I had to make this one an exception. I knew that Satsuki was the type who was blunt with his feelings, but still kept to himself most of the time. I liked the idea of how Satsuki has always cared for Ayumi, though he doesn't say so in words. I thought love was just like a language, you can easily misinterpret each other! Just as how Ayumi believed he didn't love her at all. They both couldn't understand what the other was trying to say. :) _

_I'm sad that I couldn't include Yuzuyu (aside from the mention of her name) and her friends into this fic, they were supposed to in my rough draft, but ended up being cut out. This time, I used Kippei and the gang as part of the main story - which is rare. They all fit their roles perfectly. For those who may not remember, Akari is from Kippei's school in the manga (but she doesn't appear in the anime) and her younger sister Aya is the same age as Yuzu-chan. I made her Ayumi's cousin here, so in the real manga, they are not related at all. Also, Itagaki is the guy who is also from Kippei's school, (the one who had a crush on Kokoro) in the manga. None of these characters were made up, mind you._

_Anywho, I appreciate those who have reviewed my former one-shots, especially the reviewers who encouraged me to update "160 cm," I really do recieve and read your messages, but I haven't had the chance to reply back or continue my story yet, but it should be coming up soon, I've been working on it during my free time. :D _

_Please review, you can send me your thoughts, criticisms, flames, fangirl squeals, virtual cookies, jokes, sarcasm, questions, compliments. :) I also appreciate those who have only faved my stories without reviewing, I know it must mean something if you added it onto your faves. - Yes, I have been keeping track. It would be nice to see you leave a review. _


End file.
